It’s a Fairy Tale after All
by gap-djpuppy
Summary: Not all love stories end as fairytales...


**It's a Fairy Tale after All**

Short summary eh? That's why it's called summary! My story's short, my summary's short and I'm short. (Not so short really…) anyway, for you to further understand this one-chaptered story, better read it. Alright? Okay! Reviews after! C:

**DISCLAMER: I do not own NARUTO! Just Neji… Joking!**

This is not really a 'SO LOVE' story after all; it's more on 'FRIENDSHP'. I mean, not all stories that are Love categorized are focused on love only, GETS? This emphasizes that Friends are always there for you if you need them. (But take note; only true and loving friends can do this. Okay?) Just enjoy reading guyz… and enjoy reviewing…

**It's a Fairy Tale after All**

**Chapter 1 (**Of course it would be chapter 1 because this is the only chapter!)

He was made of stuffed fairy tales- not unrealistically suave, but definitely charming. Tall and handsome, he was a prince by all conventional decisions and had the ability to steal unsuspecting young girl's hearts.

Our first kiss was perfect, and from that moment on, our relationship soared. Some days, he picked me up early for school so that we could eat breakfast together, and other days we sneaked away for snowball fights during study hall. On weekends, I watch him play soccer, and he came to all of my softball games. And then we'd end our week with the ritual of a Saturday night movie at his house. Without fail, we talked on the phone every night until we fell asleep. A few months into our relationship, I had no time for anyone but him. But at the time, I liked it that way. I was perfectly content to be with him every second, because I was, without a doubt, in love.

But sometime during our nine-month walk in the clouds, the honeymoon stage ended, and our relationship lost its spontaneity and sparkle. Saturday nights spent together became routine, and phone calls and kisses became as natural and expected as breathing.

But one particularly cold June day…

"Hello, may I speak with Sakura?" A familiar voice asked.

"Sasuke! Yes, this is Sakura" I answered cheerfully with my sloppy tone from sleep.

"Can we go out?" he asked.

_He was actually asking me to go out this hour! Six in the morning! No way!_

"No problem Sasuke" I finally said.

"I'm picking you up in half an hour" he said and hung.

_What's the problem with him? I was having a really nice sleep…_

"Hi Sasuke!" I greeted

"Let's go," he said coldly and we drove off.

_It was not the usual way he speaks… he seems so uncomfortable and angry… it's not him in the first place…_

"One cappuccino please" he ordered.

"How bout you?" Sasuke asked me.

"Coffee…" I smiled.

_But he didn't smile back the way he used to before._

"Why the need to call me here?" I asked him.

He was quiet for a while… but suddenly blurted out;

"This isn't working" Sasuke whispered.

_Is this true! Did I hear him right?_

"What isn't working honey?" I asked as if I haven't know what isn't working

"Us"

_I was right. He was referring to our relationship._

"But it is-"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I just woke up today and I realized I didn't love you at all. Our relationship isn't working. It's just consisted of nothing but memories of the past." Sasuke said.

_I was supposed to say it is two days before our nine-month anniversary._

_I felt empty inside and the thought that I will be alone is scaring me. The person on whom I depended to pull me through the hard times was the cause of my pain. Pain in my heart._

Sasuke stood up and left without even asking what I feel or if I got hurt from what he told me. He just left then and there leaving me behind; unconscious and heartbroken.

Not knowing what else to do, I ran to a familiar place, Ino's house. It was a place I hadn't visited often in the nine months this afternoon. I stood at the door, and Ino, seeing my tears, immediately understood what had happened. Within an hour, Tenten, Hinata and Temari, the girls I had once spent so much time with, all arrived at Ino's place. For the next two days, we camped out at Ino's and analyzed every aspect of Sasuke's and my relationship, attempting to pinpoint where it went wrong.

Unable to form any meaningful conclusions, we agreed that we would never understand the male population, and so we moved on to bashing Prince Charming until he was reduced to a creature with the appeal of a toad. It felt good, and I even caught myself laughing for a brief moment. Slowly, I began to reclaim my pre-boys, pre-heart broken days with a little more wisdom and experience than I have before. I realized that life would go on, and I loved and appreciated my girlfriends for that invaluable realization.

Toward the end of our healing party, while we are laughing over ice cream sundaes, Tenten looked at me and said, "We've missed you." The truth was, I had really missed them too, I had unfairly neglected them in the midst of love's wake, and the past two days had shown me how precious my friends were.

When love had removed it's blindfold and all was said and done, I realized that maybe I hadn't had such a fairy tale boyfriend after all. What I had was fairy tale friendship. It took heartbreak to realize the special gift I possessed all along:

MY GIRLFRIENDS.

-end of chapter-

That ends it guyz, hope you liked it. Even though I minimized the use of speech, I wish you got what the story's message is.

For boys:

GIRLS WON'T UNDERSTAND YOU. THEY WILL ONLY TRY.

For girls (like me!):

NO BOY CAN RUIN THE BOND BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIENDS. THEY WILL ONLY TRY.

Thank you guyz, see yah around!

**-gap-djpuppy logging out-**


End file.
